andare
by Fair Cate
Summary: Logan asks Max to help him with a mission...
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Eglee and Caneron etc. Please don't sue, I have nothing you would want.  
  
1) The Invitation  
  
Max stood there in his arms, unable to stop gazing into his eyes. Her feet were freezing, but all she could concentrate on was his arms around her and the closeness of their bodies.  
  
"This is a restricted area."  
  
Max's head quickly bowed down to hide my face behind his body. She waited there while the hover drone glided off, taking in his scent. It was this scent which haunted her during her heat periods. His smell was clean and manly. All men have this certain smell to them, but Logan was more than that common smell. There was something else mixed in there.  
  
Max raised her head and looked into his eyes again. "We better go"  
  
"In a minute. There is a favour I need to ask"  
  
"Another Eyes Only mission?" Max's heart dropped.  
  
"Sort of. Wanna go on a holiday with me?"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"It's a surprise"  
  
"Hows a girl supposed to pack if she doesn't know what she is packing for?"  
  
"So you will come?"  
  
"Depends. Will you give me a hint?"  
  
"Pack some fancy, casual stuff. And make sure you will be warm"  
  
"Damn, I was hoping for a holiday on a warm beach"  
  
"Maybe some other time. So are you in?"  
  
"Why would I go with you to save someone in a cold place and take out some master mind when we can do that right here?"  
  
"Because you will be able to experience another culture and take out a bigger mastermind than usual"  
  
"Oh a challenge" Max replied smiling, sarcasm dripping off her every word.  
  
"Max, stop it. Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I'm sure I can swing it"  
  
Logan smiled down at the woman who had made no effort to remove herself from his embrace. Her curls had fallen back as she looked up at him and he could now she just how beautiful she really was. This trip was going to be a dangerous one, but if Max was there, there was less to worry about. "Good, can't imagine doing a job without my favourite cat burglar. We better go"  
  
"Yeah" Max said dreamily. A mysterious holiday with Logan? As if I was going to say no!  
  
They slowly made their way up the embankment and pulled on their shoes.  
  
"See you at seven" Logan said, facing Max.  
  
"Yeah" Max replied.  
  
They walked away, before stoping and turning the other way.  
  
"Wrong way"  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe this"  
  
"He needs my help Cindy" Max replied exasperated  
  
"Lover boy is taking you away on a mystery holiday over seas!"  
  
"Cindy, help me pack!" max called out at her room mate  
  
"What sort of clothes do you need Logan?" Bling replied  
  
"Warm ones" Logan called out  
  
"Why? You will have Max to keep you warm through those long nights"  
  
"Girl, we ain't even like that" Max cried  
  
"Sure, so that's why he's taking you away on this romantic holiday"  
  
"Okay Bling, one, Max and I aren't like that and two, I need her help with this mission" Logan said, explaining it to Bling the way someone would to a two-year old  
  
"Are you sure that's what she is thinking?"  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"What Original Cindy is trying to say is that maybe Lover boy thinks this is a romantic weekend. I mean, he is finally up and walking about. It opens a whole door of possibilities" Original Cindy stood back, taking in the impression on Max's face  
  
"Boo, I love you to death, but sometimes, you have the complete wrong idea"  
  
"As if him walking about doesn't make things different!"  
  
"Okay, things are different, but that doesn't make everything about Max and my relationship suddenly turn to sex" Logan said, his back to Bling as he continued to fold his clothes  
  
"What ever, man" Bling replied, throwing Logan a sweatshirt, "just pack this"  
  
******  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"In here!"  
  
Max walked into Logan's living room to find Logan accompanied by 2 suitcases.  
  
"Hey Max, looking good" Logan said, as he watched Max enter the room. He was pleased to see her wearing a pair of straight-legged black trousers and white shirt under a grey woollen vest.  
  
"Hey, you scrub up pretty nice yourself" Max replied, smiling. Logan was dressed in a charcoal-grey suit, with a pale grey shirt and tie. "I managed to get a maximum of three weeks off from work"  
  
"Wow, that was generous of Normal!"  
  
"He owes me. Any way, I left my stuff downstairs in the lobby"  
  
"Lets go, the plane leaves in a hour"  
  
And with that Max and Logan headed out the door of his apartment and towards the elevator.  
  
******  
  
"So can I look at the tickets?"  
  
"Sure, they are in the pocket of that coat"  
  
Max picked up a long black coat from the back seat.  
  
"That's for you" Logan said, without taking his eyes of the road.  
  
Max looked at Logan surprised. "For me?"  
  
"It's going to be cold where we are going and I did think you had a good coat. Do you like it?" Logan held his breath. He had taken a gamble buying that coat. He would have been surprised if Max got mad at him for buying her that coat. He just wanted her to fit in - it was the sort of coat women like his mother would have worn, the sort of coat that women of his mother's class would have worn. And he knew that Max would look beautiful in it.  
  
Max was speechless. The coat was black, beautiful and thick, with a soft satin interior. "I love it" she replied quietly. She reached her hand into the pocket and pulled out two plane tickets.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Gordiani?"  
  
"Yeah, we are travelling as a couple. It seems more secure. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, I just don't get the name"  
  
"Well, our story is that my father is an expatriate and I'm in the country, visiting old family friends and doing business"  
  
Max looked back down at the tickets. "We're going to Rome? We are going to the Italy?"  
  
"Si. That means yes"  
  
Max smiled. "Scusi, ma Io parlo un po' italtiano?"  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "You speak Italian?"  
  
"A little, courtesy of a well rounded education at Manticore"  
  
"Well mine is pretty basic so we may need it. But most of the people we will be associating with will be English-speaking"  
  
"So are you going to tell me about this mission"  
  
"Right, there is a big bad boy running the streets of Rome called Alessandro Trimboli. I have linked all the world's biggest drugs and prostitution rinks straight to him. He is also the head financier for the Red series in South Africa. This guy is world-wide and is loving the States at the moment".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it Max. People don't have jobs, they don't have money. What are they going to do? Well Mr. Trimboli offers them all jobs dealing his stuff and then gets them hooked on his drugs. So he gets not only another market, but also another client".  
  
"Why don't the junkies just go to another dealer?"  
  
"He makes his own stuff, his own magic pills. Highly addictive and very deadly, these things can kill you in a year"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, not nice. So it has been killing of people in their dozens in the states and we're going to shut him down"  
  
"And Eyes Only saves the day yet again"  
  
"Along with his handy side kick, how could he fail?" Logan said kindly, reaching over to place his hand on Max's. Max looked down on the hand that was now resting on her own. Very slowly she turned her hand so that their palms were touching and squeezed his hand. He smiled and quickly looked over at Max, who smiled back. She gently pulled her hand back and looked out the window at the rain and watched the pattern the raindrops made against her window.  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^****** 


	2. The Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
2) The Flight  
  
"Here are your seats, Mr and Mrs Gordiani. I hope you have a pleasant flight," the steward said politely.  
  
"Thank you" Logan replied, as he and Max reached their first class seats. Logan quickly shrugged off his coat, before turning and standing behind Max, helping her with her coat. Logan was right, the coat looked beautiful on Max, fitting perfectly. It was tailored to go in at the waist before flaring out at the hips and it ballooned out gently behind Max as she walked, giving her a powerful, yet sexy image.  
  
Max smiled as Logan began to help her with her coat. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Humour me" Logan whispered in her ear.  
  
Max smiled and allowed Logan to help with her coat before sitting down. She watched as Logan reached up and place their coats in the over head locker before sitting down. Excitement bubbled within Max. She had been training for a mission to Rome before they had escaped from Manticore and the country had always seemed so beautiful to her. The old buildings were like castles and the countryside was so green. Logan settled himself beside her and gave her a grin. Max could see the excitement in his eyes, but also something else.  
  
"Logan, are you okay"  
  
"I don't like plane take offs"  
  
"What? You never told me!"  
  
"I'm telling you now" Worry lines appeared in his forehead as he continued to try and continue smiling.  
  
Max smiled softly at his. "It's okay. I'm here" Max put her hand on his arm to reassure him and their eyes met.  
  
"Would sir or madam like a drink?"  
  
Max and Logan looked up and the heavily makeuped airhostess stood with one hand on her hip, the other on a drink trolley.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a scotch thanks" Logan said quickly.  
  
Max almost laughed. "Em, I'll have a white wine" she replied.  
  
The airhostess quickly handed them their drinks and they settled back in their seats.  
  
"Something to calm your nerves?" Max said jokingly.  
  
"Hey whatever gets me through this take-off. So what shall we toast to? Success? Fun?"  
  
"How about truth?"  
  
Logan thought about that one. That was, on the end, what the whole trip is about. "I can drink to that"  
  
They clinked their glasses just as the engine of the plane started up. Logan gulped his whole drink and Max, smiling, placed her hand in his and squeezed. He raised his eyes to look into hers and all he saw was peace and understanding. He relaxed slightly and sat back in his seat, holding Max's hand through the whole take off.  
  
******  
  
"Logan?" Max nudged Logan slightly.  
  
Logan stirred slightly, but refused to open his eyes.  
  
"Logan, do you want to eat or not?"  
  
With this his eyes flicked open. "Food?" he grunted.  
  
Max laughed and it was to this sound that Logan opened his eyes. He looked over at Max, who looked as fresh as she had getting on the plane. Logan had taken advantage to the extra legroom that first-class provided and decided to get some sleep before landing. Max, on the other hand, didn't need sleep and had spent the last few hours going through the information Logan had about Trimboli in his briefcase.  
  
"Morning sunshine! Nice sleep?" Max said quietly. Logan judged by the darkness of the cabin that many other passengers had also opted to sleep during the flight.  
  
"What's to eat?" Logan asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Chicken with a thick sun-dried tomato sauce, fettuccini pasta, a dinner roll, glass of wine and cheesecake for dessert. I would have let you sleep, but it didn't seem right eating all this lovely food without your company" Max replied teasingly.  
  
They ate their meal together, chatting about what everyone in Seattle would be doing now and coming to the conclusion that they would probably be lost without them and Seattle will have gone into chaos without Eyes Only there to protect the downtrodden. As soon as they finished, Max yawned loudly.  
  
"Tired?" Logan asked.  
  
"Kind of. I'll only need a couple of hours"  
  
"Come here" Logan said, raising his arm. Max snuggled up next to Logan's chest as his arm draped across her back. Logan placed a kiss on top of her head before they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Logan stirred hours later, not moving an inch in fear of disturbing Max. She looked so peaceful that he just stayed still, stroking her hair.  
  
"Excuse me" Logan said to a passing airhostess.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"How long until we land?"  
  
"Just under an hour sir"  
  
"Thank you" Logan replied and the airhostess continued down the aisle.  
  
"Max" Logan whispered in her ear, gently moving beneath her. Max raised her head and placed her chin on his chest. Logan never thought Max looked more beautiful. "Em, you might want to freshen up. We land soon. Plus, you better move before my arm goes completely dead" Max laughed and sat up.  
  
"I call the bathroom first" she said, cheekily, as she gathered her things together. She rose, shimmied in front of Logan, took a bag from the overhead locker and headed to the toilet.  
  
******  
  
Max emerged 15 minutes later and caught the attention of every man she walked past. She was wearing the same trousers, but had swapped her shirt for a fitted sweater that was filled with mixed swirls of different shades of red. Logan was mesmerized. "For someone who has just been on a long plane flight, you look amazing Max".  
  
Max smiled in response. She was made to always look good, it was in her genes. "Unfortunately, you don't" she replied with a smile. Logan groaned in response and collected his things to get changed.  
  
******  
  
"Excuse me, do I know you?"  
  
Max looked up and saw one of the men who had watched her come out of the toilet before had taken Logan's seat. "I don't think so" Max replied politely before going back to reading her papers. Suddenly a business card interrupted her view.  
  
"I'm Steven Contelli. And you would be?"  
  
"Emma Gordiani" Max replied, grateful she could remember the name on her passport. Steven tugged one of her hands out from beneath her paper and kissed it. Max couldn't believe this guy. Hadn't he ever heard of no? Max looked about for Logan to come and save her, but he was obviously still getting ready.  
  
"What brings you to Rome, Emma Gordiani?"  
  
"Business"  
  
"In what field?"  
  
"I'm actually not sure"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"I am here accompanying my husband who is here on business"  
  
"And he lets you fly alone? How dreadful!"  
  
"Actually, he has just gone to the bathroom and I doubt he will like finding you in his seat"  
  
"You have that right Emma"  
  
Both Max and Steven looked up to find a freshly-shaven Logan standing in the aisle beside them. Alexander immediately jumped up. "Steven Contelli" he said, shaking Logan's hand.  
  
"Matthew Gordiani" Logan replied, shaking Alexander's hand strongly. Max sat back and watched amused. She had never seen Logan like this. so. masculine. Not that he wasn't normally masculine, but the thought of Logan getting jealous because of a guy talking to her, like he was some testosterone-driven tough guy was. well, it was a turn on and this shocked Max more than anything.  
  
"I hear you are here on business, Mr. Gordiani"  
  
"Yes, I am here to gather investors for my company in New York"  
  
Max's eyes widened slightly. Logan hadn't told her these details and that was very dangerous - the more she knew about their story the safer they would be. Before she could interrupt, she became aware that Logan was leaning over to her and Steven Contelli was gone. "Where did he go?"  
  
"I think you spaced out there for a moment. I think he took a hint"  
  
"What hint?"  
  
"That I wanted you all to myself" Logan replied with a cheeky grin. Max now took in that Logan had changed his clothes. He was now wearing the black suit he had left with the airhostess while getting on the plane and a fresh white shirt. Max smiled back and went back to her papers while Logan began to do up his tie.  
  
After several moments, Max looked at Logan and began to laugh. "Logan, what have you done?" Logan had somehow managed to tie a knot in his tie and was struggling to undo it so as to take the tie off his neck.  
  
"My mother always used to do my tie as a boy and as I grew up, there was always someone" Logan replied, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
  
"Come here" Max said, still laughing. She pulled Logan around to face her and quickly undid the knot around his neck. She then began to do up his tie. There was a small problem though. Logan could not sit exactly in front of her and doing a tie up straight when the person you are doing it on is sitting at an angle to you is very different. Max then had an idea.  
  
"Logan you are going to have you kneel in front of me if you want me to do this right" Max said exasperated. Logan obeyed and moved in between Max's legs as she did up his tie. He couldn't take his eyes off her face. It really was singularly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew every curve and every feature of her face off by heart. It would haunt him at night, smiling kindly at him while he wished that, for once, that smile would not be one of understanding, but one of desire.  
  
Max quickly finished his tie and looked at Logan. He had obviously been staring at her while she was doing up his tie and now, even though he knew he had been caught, he didn't break his gaze. This intrigued Max. Never had anyone made her feel this beautiful. Sure, she had been told she was beautiful. But there is a difference between some guy at a bar yelling it at her and someone she knew and cared about just looking at her as if he had never seen anything like her before in his life. She raised her hand to stroke his cheek.  
  
"Your beard is all gone" she said softly.  
  
"I don't think many rich business men have them" Logan replied.  
  
She continued to stroke his face and she could feel his arms begin to wrap around her waist.  
  
"Madam? Sir?"  
  
Max and Logan looked up and found an air steward looking down at them uncomfortably.  
  
"It is time to return to your seats"  
  
They both thanked the air steward before returning their gazes to each other. Slowly, Logan pulled himself up and sat down next to Max. Max sighed a breath of relief to herself. She wasn't sure where she wanted this relationship to go and she need time to decide. Max looked out the window to catch her first glimpse of Rome.  
  
"So what is this about New York?"  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^****** 


	3. Rome

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Logan or Eyes Only, the rest are mine!!  
  
3) Rome  
  
Logan and Max quickly departed the plane and went to collect their luggage.  
  
"We will catch a cab to our hotel and then we should get ready. We have a party to attend tonight"  
  
"A party? Logan, you said warm clothes, you did say bring a ball gown"  
  
"Don't worry; I have some friends here who are very willing to lend some something"  
  
"If you have friends here, why aren't we staying with them instead of some hotel?"  
  
"Because we want to keep up appearances. These are Eyes Only friends, the ones who helped me track down Trimboli in the first place. Not exactly the sort of people that a rich couple from New York who are in town to visit old friends and do some business would be staying with"  
  
They quickly collected their luggage before heading outside to catch a cab. Max stared out the window the whole time. The city was better than she had remembered. While the States was in a depression, Rome looked as if it was reaching a boom period. The Rome she had seen in photos at Manticore was a busy city with falling ruins. This Rome was buzzing and vibrant. The past decade had resulted in major projects to preserve and restore Rome's ancient architecture, and the results were obvious. The old buildings seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and the people in the streets seemed happy and content. Scooters zoomed about the streets, carrying young, laughing people.  
  
They pulled up along side a large building and Logan asked Max to remain in the car as he climbed out. Max waited patiently as Logan paid the driver and walked around the cab and opened her door, extending his hand to help her out. Max suppressed a giggle as she took Logan's hand and stepped out of the cab.  
  
"Why Matthew, you are such a gentleman" she said teasingly.  
  
Logan smiled. "You are most welcome, my dear Emma". Still holding hands, Max and Logan walked into the lobby. They approached the reception desk, where a sour looking man with a long nose and thin lips sat, looking through the glasses which were perched on the very end tip of his nose as he wrote in a large book. Logan cleared he throat and the man slowly raised his head, as if he had been disturbed from something very important.  
  
"Buongiorno Signore" he said, still looking down his nose.  
  
"Good morning. We have a booking under Gordiani" Logan said.  
  
"You are from America?" the man replied, his voice lifting slightly.  
  
"Yes. We have a booking under the name of Gordiani" Logan replied impatiently. The last thing he needed was the man asking too many questions.  
  
The man reached across the deck to the computer and quickly began typing with his long, bony fingers. He flicked a piece of his lank brown hair out of his face before facing the couple.  
  
"Room 603. Hold on one moment"  
  
The man summoned one of the bellboys and began to talk rapidly to him in Italian.  
  
The man turned back to them. "This is Dario; he shall show you to your room. My name is Marco. Should you need any service, do not hesitate to ask, Mr. Gordiani"  
  
"Thank you" Logan replied curtly and tugged Max's hand as he began to follow Dario. Max gazed around the spacious room. As a force of habit, she had begun to memorize the building since the moment they had arrived, from the buildings around the hotel to the number of windows in the lobby.  
  
They entered the elevator and rode up to their room.  
  
******  
  
Max plumped herself down on the soft queen-sized bed while Logan tipped Dario. The room was beautiful, with a spacious living area, luxurious bathroom complete with spa and a bedroom with a walk in robe and breathtaking views of the city. She sighed. Max couldn't believe that Logan could afford all this. If Eyes Only wasn't involved, this would be the romantic weekend that Original Cindy had pictured for sure. Max walked over to the window and looked down upon a different city for a change.  
  
Logan strolled into the bedroom and smiled at the picture that was presented to him. You would never guess that this beautiful woman dressed in expensive-looking clothing was in fact created to kill.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Max turned from the window. "Hey. It's so beautiful!"  
  
"I know. I came here when I was 15 and it took my breath away then. Its amazing to see it now, all fixed up. You want to shower first or should I?"  
  
"No offence, but I think you need one more than I do"  
  
"Hey, I won't argue with you there! You should order some room service"  
  
Logan laughed as Max's eyes lit up at the sound of food.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Max called from the living area.  
  
"See if they have croissants or something"  
  
Max typed in the room service number and waited for someone to pick up. The thought of surprising Logan in the shower was quickly interrupted by a gruff-sounding man asking her what she wanted to order.  
  
******  
  
Logan emerged from the shower changed, clean and refreshed to find Max sitting perched on the bed, a croissant in one hand and some papers in the other. Logan groaned with anticipation at the sight of the food and jumped onto the bed, making Max laugh.  
  
"Hungry are we?"  
  
"You have no idea"  
  
They ate in silence. Logan picked up some of the papers lying around Max and began to read as well. It was peaceful until Logan decided to discuss the approaching night's events.  
  
"Max, can you hand me the phone? I need to call some people"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Those contacts I was telling you about. They are coming around with some last minute information and I'll see if they can bring some clothes for you"  
  
"What sort of clothes?'  
  
"Very formal wear. We are stepping out tonight with every high class person in this city and we need to dress to impress"  
  
Max shrugged her shoulders and listened into Logan's conversation, thanks to her handy Manticore hearing.  
  
" 'Ello?"  
  
"Buongiorno Josef. It's your old friend Matthew Gordiani here"  
  
Josef laughed. "Ah yes, Matthew. I knew your plane arrived this morning. How are you?"  
  
"I am good. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to come over for a quick bite to eat and we can then discuss business"  
  
"Not a problem, my old friend. Are you traveling alone?"  
  
Logan shot a quick glance at Max who appeared absorbed in what she was reading. "No. I'm not"  
  
"Ah, let me guess. You have brought one of your beautiful lady friends and she is sitting in the room with you"  
  
"You must read minds Josef"  
  
"As always. It's one of my many charms"  
  
"The problem is my wife" (More laughter from Josef) "has nothing to wear tonight"  
  
"Ah! Don't worry; I will bring a couple of things around. Is she dark or fair?"  
  
Logan looked over at Max. "Dark" he said quietly.  
  
"Well I'm sure I can find something. I will see you soon?"  
  
"Okay Josef. Bye"  
  
"See you soon"  
  
Logan reached over and hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Max asked innocently.  
  
"Josef, a friend of mine. He studied at Yale with me before returning to the call of Europe. Josef is a very cultured and charming man. You will like him a lot" Logan said with a smile. Josef was irresistible to women. He talked to them liked he understood their problems, but never acted as he presumed to know all about them. Many of the Logan's friends at Yale didn't like Josef in the beginning, but he seemed to have this habit of growing on people. He and Logan shared many beliefs on freedom and Josef had confided in Logan that he wished that he could be the Eyes Only of Europe, saving the down trodden, rescuing young maidens in distress. Josef's flamboyant imagination and personality could be distracting, but underneath was a heart that was pure and loyal.  
  
Max looked at Logan curiously. Logan had very few close friends and there were very few people who he held in high regard. To have survived such a long distance friendship, this Josef must be quite a person. "I'm off to have that shower now. When is your friend getting here?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "He just said he would be here soon"  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^ 


	4. Josef

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Logan or Eyes Only.  
  
I'd just like to thank everyone for the great reviews! This is only a short one, but chapter 5 will hopefully be up 2moro!  
  
Fair Cate  
  
4) Josef  
  
Logan picked up the ringing telephone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Gordiani? There is a Mr. Josef here to see you"  
  
"Thank you. Could you please allow him upstairs"  
  
"Certainly Mr. Gordiani. Have a nice day"  
  
Logan shook his head as he hung up the phone. Josef had started only using one name a couple a years ago - something which was "very fashionable" in Europe at the time. While most people went back to two names, Josef pretended he had forgotten his old last name and just kept up the trend. Logan quickly bustled about the small suite, tidying up papers and the dishes from the room service. The shower had stopped almost ten minutes ago, but he could hear Max still clattering about the bathroom.  
  
There was a knock at his door and Logan went to answer it. Promptly upon opening the door, he was pulled into a hug by a man of similar height, yet much larger build. Josef was built just like the big Russian soldiers Logan had been shown pictures of in Modern History in high school. Josef was tall, with broad shoulder and a muscular build. He had strong, defined features and his hair was a dirty blonde colour. As much as he hated to admit it, Josef had the same masculine features as Zack, yet Josef's defined features were disturbed by a happy face and large smile. His clothes were simple yet elegant in a way that Logan had ever seen any man look.  
  
"Logan my old friend" Josef cried with a heavy accent, pulling back from the embrace.  
  
"Josef! Long time no see! You look wonderful!"  
  
"As do you! Up and walking again, I see! But where is your lovely lady friend? I have some clothes for her to try on!"  
  
"She is in the bathroom," Logan said as he closed the hotel room door. "Max!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Josef and Logan both turned to find Max standing in an old pair of tracksuit pants and plain black fitted tee shirt. Straight away he could see what Logan meant when he said 'dark'. She was elegant and he had the perfect dress for her.  
  
"You must been the charming Max. I am Josef" and with that, Josef whipped up Max's hand and kissed it gently. Max laughed softly and Logan could see that look in her eye that he had seen in so many women before - Josef had enchanted her already.  
  
"I don't know about charming, but I'm guessing your Logan's friend who is here to dress me tonight"  
  
"Indeed I am" Josef replied, indicating to the number of gowns he had the bellboy Alexei had brought up.  
  
Max couldn't believe the amount of clothes there were, nor how many colors there were. Reds, blues and greens - the pile looked like a bundle of presents which tempts you before Christmas.  
  
"But I have the perfect dress for you" Josef cried and handed Max a dress which was covered in a dress bag. "Go and try it on! I'll be in to check in a minute - we can't ruin the surprise for Logan tonight, can we?" he added with a wink. He pushed Max into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He then turned to face his old friend. "She is amazing Logan"  
  
Logan sighed. "I know"  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^****** 


	5. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: don't own nething  
  
5) Getting ready  
  
"Max hurry up!"  
  
"I'm coming! Jeez, just because all you need to do is shower and dress does not make it the same for me!"  
  
Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Josef who was grinning.  
  
"She is a feisty one, isn't she?" Josef said, humor interlaced with his every word.  
  
Logan had to smile back. Josef was so easy going - you didn't feel the need to entertain him and he didn't push conversation. Instead, he enjoyed just sitting back and taking in the moment. Logan sat comfortably in his tuxedo and played with his bow tie absent-mindedly. He hated wearing them and always left putting on his tie until the last moment.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight, Josef?"  
  
"Ah. well. I'm actually meeting up with a very nice woman called Teresa. She is here on holiday and was looking for someone to show her the sights. And you know me, the perfect gentleman!"  
  
Logan laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Josef. And what sights might she be seeing tonight?"  
  
"Well there is the grand tour of the Colosseum, the Opera House and finishing off with my bedroom. Any way, what's wrong with being predictable?"  
  
"Nothing. It is excellent - you always know what to expect from you. But you do know that variety is the spice of life, right?"  
  
"I have great variety. Last night is was Lisa and the night before that it was Paula."  
  
Logan burst out laughing. "Like I said before, you haven't changed a bit"  
  
"Unlike you. I like this Max - she has changed you back into the old Logan"  
  
"The old Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. My old buddy from college who I used to play Dare with at bars and used to share the more-than-occasional weed with in my dorm and used to then laugh myself stupid with"  
  
Logan smiled at the memory. "Sorry to break this to you, but I haven't smoked since college. Anyway, why does this all have to do with Max?"  
  
"I saw you last three years ago Logan and you have changed since then. Now, unless you have made some drastic changes in your life, I'd say it has to do with Max"  
  
"What has to do with Max?"  
  
She was wearing three-quarter length satin gown, which was simple in design. Thin straps covered her shoulders before flowing down and concealing while revealing a small cleavage. The dress clung to every curve until it reached her knees, where is spun gently out, making it seem as if the dress has floating at this height. The dress was the palest of greens, which shimmered slightly and contrasting with her dark skin, eyes and hair. Her make-up was simple and her hair was the same as it was every day, but she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.  
  
Josef was the first to speak. "Max, you look marvelous! I knew it would be the perfect dress for you. Didn't I tell you Logan?"  
  
Logan shook his head slightly, still getting over the chock of how Max looked. "You look amazing Max," he said smiling.  
  
Max grinned back. She had loved the dress the moment she had taken it out of the dress bag. It was simple yet elegant - exactly the way Max had wanted to look. She would feel comfortable in this dress and to Max, that was the most important thing. Actually, the most important thing was how Logan thought she looked and judging by the look on his face, she could tell the dress was perfect. "Should we go?" Max asked, looking from Logan to Josef.  
  
"Yes! Jesus, look at the time!" Logan cried standing up quickly.  
  
"Logan, this is Europe. Fashionably late is very cool"  
  
"At this rate, we will be arriving as everyone else is leaving. The limo has been sitting downstairs for a while now"  
  
"A limo!" Max cried.  
  
Logan smiled at her excitement. "Of course. We can't have you looking like that and not have a limousine, can we?" Logan teased.  
  
Max shot him a look. "I better get my bag and shawl" she said before disappearing into the next room. Josef looked at Logan and smiled. "I think your gonna have to put your tie on now" Josef burst out laughing at the disappointed look on Logan's face  
  
******  
  
Max and Logan walked through the lobby, their arms entwined and Logan had never been so happy to be seen with a woman. Max walked gracefully in her thin heeled shoes, her thicker beaded matching shawl hung about her shoulders elegantly and she held her head high as people stopped to watch the handsome man and beautiful woman breeze through the lobby.  
  
Max climbed into the limo as if she had been doing it her whole life and Logan climbed in quickly behind her. Max could believe the opulence of the limousine. It wasn't a stretch limo, but black leather seats and soft lighting gave the area with a peaceful glow and a sense of class. Classical music was playing softly in the background and Max sat quietly, as if to avoid disturbing the mood. "I have a present for you" Logan whispered to Max  
  
Max turned her head to look at him quickly. "Logan, you really gotta stop buying be things"  
  
"Why? I saw this, thought of you and bought it for you. It's a gift - you can't refuse a gift" And with that, Logan reached into the pocket on the inside of his tux and pulled out two jewelry boxes.  
  
Max looked at him puzzled. "I thought when you said gift, you meant singular, not plural"  
  
"The first one I bought for you and the second is something I'm lending to you. Open them"  
  
Max reached for the first box and opened it. Inside was a pair of silver drop earrings, each with a number of diamonds on them. Max looked at his with her eyes opened wide. "Logan, I cant accept this"  
  
"Yes you can. You can't wear a dress like that and not have the perfect earrings to wear with it. Please put them on Max" Logan said smiling gently.  
  
Slowly and gently, as if they would break, Max put on the earrings. She then turned her head to Logan. They were perfect - a necklace would have taken away attention form the simplicity of the dress, while the earrings added that extra touch. Max reached to the other box and opened it. Inside were three rings - one large wedding band, one smaller one and a large diamond ring.  
  
"They were my parents' wedding rings. They are white gold," Logan added quietly. "They are for us to wear while we are here. We can't be married with no rings, can we?"  
  
Max looked deep into Logan's eyes and saw something she could not decipher. Logan's parents' wedding rings. Max lifted the smaller white gold band and looked at it closely. Inside, Max could see the word 'Forever' inscribed in flowing writing. She could believe Logan was giving her his mother's wedding rings. He could just as easily have bought or borrowed other rings, but he chose his parent's wedding rings.  
  
Logan reached over and picked up the engagement ring and inspected the large diamond. "He proposed to her here in Rome" Logan began quietly. "They were in a piazza. They were walking to go to dinner and but stopped at the fountain in this piazza. My father told me he had planned to propose at the restaurant - he had planned a whole romantic scene and speech for it. But standing in the moonlight, he looked at my mother and couldn't wait another moment." Logan fell quiet again and Max sat back, staring and taking in this new, more vulnerable side of Logan which she had never seen before. Logan began again. "I'll take you to the piazza while we are here. We came here as a family when I was about nine and they took me to the piazza and told me the story. I went for a quick walk and came back, finding my mother and father in each other's, just smiling at each other. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and the most prominent memory I have of them both. That's what I wanted with Val, that sort of love. But I guess my parents were special" Logan fell silent again and continued to inspect the diamond.  
  
Max leaned over and placed her hand on his thigh gently. He looked up at her. His angel. She really did look like and angel. Her pale gown, her gentle curls. He smiled and picked up her hand and squeezed it. He then gently took her finger and placed the ring on it silently. It fit perfectly. He then reached over and took the wedding band and placed it on the top of the other ring. They were perfect together, as if that was the way they were made. Max then placed the larger band on Logan's finger and their fingers laced the others and they sat there, palm to palm, for several moments until the limo driver interrupted the peace.  
  
"Sir? We are approaching the house" he called back with a heavy Italian accent.  
  
Logan and Max smiled at each other and Max leaned forward to wrap her shawl back around her shoulders.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Now about the whole us-being-newly-married thing."  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when we would get to that"  
  
"Yeah, well we will have to act a bit."  
  
"Lovey-dovey?"  
  
"I was going to say affectionate, but your word is better"  
  
Max smiled. "We are playing a part Logan, and we may have to do some things which are."  
  
"Lovey-dovey?"  
  
"Exactly. I think we are adult enough to deal with that when it occurs, right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
Neither looked as if they had believed what they had just said.  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^ 


	6. The Party

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
6) The Party  
  
Logan offered his arm to Max and she gracefully wove her arm into has as they joined many others in walked in the front doors. The front hall was large, with a high white ceiling and startling white tiles on the floor. Every sound which was made echoed gently around the room and people turned to whispers in order to avoid being over heard. Max and Logan followed the other people towards large doors which lead to a ballroom.  
  
"This party is being held by Isabella Marcucci, Tromboli's aunt. I know for a fact that he has been invited tonight, but it is just a question of whether or not he decides to show tonight" Logan whispered in Max's ear.  
  
Max nodded softly as she and Logan reached the door. A large man with a thick moustache held his hand out for their tickets. Logan reached into his suit and pulled out an invitation for Signore and Signora Matthew Gordiani. The man nodded and wished with a happy night as Logan and Max stepped into the ballroom. A large orchestra was playing in one corner, surrounded by an unused dance floor. Surrounding the dance floor were many circular tables, some of which were occupied.  
  
"We have been given seating arrangements on our tickets. Come on" Logan said gently.  
  
"Yes Matthew"  
  
Logan and Max weaved their way through the tables to one which was right in the middle of the room on the edge of the dance floor, where 3 other couples were already seated. One of who was familiar.  
  
"Why, look who it is! Matthew and Emma! How are you?" Steven Contelli asked happily.  
  
Max couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the parties in all of Rome, he had to be at the same one as them. She felt Logan's grip on her arm tighten slightly and Max had to smile.  
  
""Mr. Contelli. How are you?" Logan extended his hand to shake Steven Contelli's awaiting one.  
  
"Very well thank you. This is my wife Elizabeth" Steven responded.  
  
Max couldn't believe that the man who had been so over friendly towards her on the plane was actually married to such a beautiful woman. Elizabeth Contelli had long blonde hair, which curled and hung over her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled, her skin glowed and her black dress looked very expensive. "Darling, this is Matthew and Emma Gordiani. We met on the plane this morning. Mr. Gordiani is over from America on business" Steven prattled on.  
  
Elizabeth flashed a sincere smile at them as Logan pulled out the seat next to Elizabeth for Max to sit down on. Max couldn't believe Logan was being so old fashioned - helping her out of her coat, opening the car door for her and now pulling out her seat for her at dinner. But this was the society that he had grown up in and which she had never knew. Max trusted Logan's judgment instinctively. She smiled at Logan as he sat down next to her.  
  
"How long are you in Rome for Mrs. Gordiani?" Elizabeth asked in a gentle Scottish accent. It was the sort of accent many people who had moved to new countries had - a sort of compound of accents which blended into one which only faintly resembles their original one.  
  
"Please, call me Emma. I'm actually not sure; it all depends on how long Matthew's business takes. Do you live here?"  
  
"Sort of. My husband and I own a house in the outskirts of Rome. It is quite close to the country side," Elizabeth said with a sweet voice.  
  
Max smiled. She prided herself on being an excellent judge of character and there was something about Elizabeth Contelli which made Max feel at ease. Max looked over to find Logan, Steven and another older man with an English accent deeply involved in conversation about stock prices in Britain.  
  
Max couldn't believe the amount of depth Logan went into in his side of the conversation, yet she could hardly be surprised. Logan had always done his homework and Max knew that every aspect of his character would be faultless.  
  
Max and Elizabeth continued to chat until the entrée was served. The creamy soup was delicious and it was at this point that Max was able to interrupt the heated discussion and talk to Logan.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I think it is pumpkin soup. It's not bad"  
  
"You know you that you could probably cook it better"  
  
"Probably"  
  
They shared a grin.  
  
"So hows the boy's club meeting going?"  
  
"Boring, I hate stocks. My father always wanted me to become a stockbroker, but my mother encouraged me to write"  
  
"Smart woman"  
  
"I always thought so. So what it Elizabeth like?"  
  
"Really nice. She's really friendly and chatty. Different to my usual friends"  
  
"She is no Original Cindy"  
  
"Mm. But that's one of the nice things about her. She keeps me in character"  
  
Max felt a hand gently touch her arm and she turned her head to find Elizabeth looking at her.  
  
"So how long have you to been married?" Elizabeth asked, a question which grabbed the attention of most of the other people at the table.  
  
"How long has it been Matthew? I can never keep track," Max asked sweetly. Please Logan, please may you have worked this out before.  
  
"Just under a year now, Emma dear" Logan replied, looking at Max with a smile. "What about you and Steven?"  
  
"We have been married for three years now and Steven becomes more and more boring every day" Elizabeth replied, a smile hinting in her words.  
  
"Aw, I love you too sweetie" Steven replied, flicking a quick glimpse at Max as he said it.  
  
Max and Logan shared a glance. What was that all about?  
  
The older man with the English accent, whose name was Phillip Hornsbry, stated proudly that he and his wife Olivia, a woman who was on her late forties, spoke very little and was dressed in an elaborate pink dress, we married for 15 years the following week. Everyone added their congratulations to Olivia, who smiled serenely at them all.  
  
"She is a bit strange in the head" Elizabeth confided quietly to Max.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked curiously  
  
"A couple of years ago, you couldn't have shut the woman up. Now it is an ordeal to get her to talk" Elizabeth replied.  
  
The other couple were older as well - Alexei and Elvina Stankovic. They understood little English and were translated through Phillip Hornsbry, who spoke excellent Russian.  
  
Main course was served and Max was surprised at the size of the serving. It was gnocchi with tomato sauce, but the serving was tiny. Max looked at Logan who was laughing at her expression.  
  
"We'll order room service tonight when we get back to the hotel, okay?" he whispered gently. Max grinned sheepishly and began to eat.  
  
The room began to buzz excitedly following the meal as a frail looking old man stood up. He started talking in Italian and Max tried to keep up as she translated for Logan.  
  
"He says that the hostess has been detained but will make a speech soon. He is saying something about when desert will be served and how beautiful everyone looks. He invited everyone to dance" Max finished off, proud by having understood so much of what the man had said.  
  
"Well in that case" Logan said, standing up.  
  
Max looked at his puzzled as he came around behind her chair and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked  
  
Max smiled and began to push away from the table. She took Logan's hand as he led her to the dance floor to join the other couples who were dancing.  
  
Logan held onto her hand, but pulled it close to their bodies. He wrapped one arm around her back as she wrapped her other arm around his upper back, leaving her hand resting in his shoulder.  
  
"Having fun?" Logan murmured in her ear.  
  
"It has actually been better than I expected"  
  
"Good, because we will be seeing quite a lot of these people while in Rome"  
  
"More parties?"  
  
"Maybe. Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Not good but not bad I guess"  
  
"I know what you mean. This could have been what my life would have been like - parties with the same people, a beautiful wife." Logan said, kissing Max's forehead gently as she smiled. "But deep down, it is all fake"  
  
"Yeah, and like we aren't at the moment, Matthew sweetheart" Max said, grinning  
  
"Ah Emma dear, what would I do without you?"  
  
"I like that - Emma dear. It has a nice ring to it" Max replied, resting her head on Logan's shoulder.  
  
Logan smiled and looked around. They continued to move around the dance floor to the music until the music stopped. They slowly pulled away and joined the others in applauding the musicians.  
  
The frail man stood up again and began to talk. Logan looked at Max, his brow furrowed.  
  
"He is just introducing the next singer. She is Irish and is going to sing her song in English" Max translated. The music began and Logan pulled Max back into his arms again.  
  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
  
To the open mouth of the sea  
  
Lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me  
  
I'll be coming home wait for me'  
  
Logan and Max began to gently move side to side. Her head was yet again at his shoulder, except this time, her face was on his body and her eyes looked over his shoulder. She felt so relaxed, just moving gently. She could see all the other people in the room, including Elizabeth, who was staring with jealous eyes, but Max ignored them all. It was like they were at the waterfront again - all that mattered was his body next to hers. Max breathed out deeply.  
  
All my love, my darling,  
  
I've hungered for you touch  
  
A long lonely time  
  
Logan looked down as he felt Max's breath on his shoulder. She couldn't believe this situation - him and Max in Rome, dancing in each other's arms to a love song. Logan couldn't believe his luck. There was no one else he wanted to share this moment with; no one else that he wanted to be in Rome at this party with. Max was all he needed.  
  
I need your love  
  
I, oh, need you love  
  
God, speed you love to me  
  
As the piano began its solo, Logan gently spun Max out and smiled as she laughed. As she twirled back in, she hit his body hard and their faces were inches from each other. They stood there, neither willing to move either closer into unknown territory or away from a place where both wanted to be so badly. The music played and the people danced around them and all Max and Logan could feel was the presence of the other person in their arms. Logan raised a hand and gently brushed a stray curl from Max's face.  
  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
  
To the open mouth of the sea  
  
Lonely rivers 'wait for me, wait for me  
  
I'll be coming home, wait for me'  
  
All my love, my darling,  
  
I've hungered for your touch a long time  
  
Max felt his hand move across her face and didn't care why it was there. All she cared about was Logan's hand across her back and his blue eyes locked with hers. She couldn't move and for that she was grateful. If she could move, she didn't know what she would do, and that scared Max more than anything did.  
  
I need your love  
  
I need your love  
  
God, speed your love to me  
  
The sounds of others applauding the singer around them startled them back to reality. The doors to the ballroom opened and Logan spotted Alessandro Trimboli sneak into the ballroom.  
  
"Max! That's him" Logan hissed at Max. Max zoomed in on Trimboli as he walked towards the microphone at the front of the room. He was a very handsome man. His long dark hair flicked classily as he walked. He was wearing a black suit and shirt, causing his silver tie to stand out. Max could sense his confident manner in the way he walked and she could tell he was a powerful man. He made his way up onto the small stage and many people who were seated joined in applauding his arrival. Logan's arm remained wrapped around Max's waist as they turned towards the stage to watch.  
  
Trimboli began rapidly talking in Italian and just as Max began to translate, he changed to English.  
  
"I would like to thank all of our English-speaking friends who have joined us tonight. Some I know personally and some I will meet from the first time tonight. I hope you have all had a wonderful time tonight. My aunt is not well and is unable to join us tonight." A number of people began to talk at this point ". but she sends her best wishes. Now, desert will be served in just a moment. I wish you all a good night. Buonanotte!" Trimboli finished loudly and many people responded, raising their glasses to him or applauding.  
  
Max and Logan began heading back to their seats and sat down.  
  
"He speaks very good English" Max commented  
  
"Many Italian business people do - it is a necessity. They do so much business with the English-speaking world. What do you think of him?"  
  
Max paused, trying to find the right words. "There is something about him which.almost pulls me towards him. He seems nice on the outside, but at the same time, very mysterious. I can't put my finger on it"  
  
Logan nodded in response. "He is a very charming man by reputation. He." Logan quickly stopped talking as Elizabeth breezed into her seat next to Max, her face flushed.  
  
"Have you been dancing?" Max asked politely, wishing Elizabeth didn't have such bad timing.  
  
"With a husband like mine? Oh no, I've just been catching up on some gossip. It has been a while since I have been at one of these parties and it is wonderful catching up on all the stories. That woman for example." Elizabeth indicated a young woman in an old-fashioned purple dress, who looked plain with long, straight brown hair and empty-looking eyes, with a swift nod of her blonde head. ".is here with Jonathan White from Bristol in England, while Mrs. White is at home with the children. Mrs. White was a supermodel back in the day, and Jonathan picks this one for his mistress" Elizabeth said, distain marking her voice. "He could have at least brought someone tonight who we could all pardon him for, but this girl no where near compares with Kate White".  
  
Elizabeth continued to prattle on, pointing out several women who had a range of social discrepancies and Max began to get an idea of why Logan had such distaste for this lifestyle - on the outside it was glamorous and beautiful, but underneath it was dark, naïve and pathetic. Didn't Elizabeth think that maybe her husband had a mistress and she was the one who was taken to the social gatherings for the past couple of months while Elizabeth stayed at home? And if she did know, did she care? Max looked over at Logan as Elizabeth pointed out yet another downfallen women just beside him and Max could see boredom creeping onto his face and for once, she could understand why.  
  
Desert was tira mi su, which Max forced herself to eat slowly so as to not stand out. Logan's face went red, trying not to laugh and was given a few deadly glares by Max. When coffee was served, Logan leaned over to Max.  
  
"Trimboli is heading outside to the balcony. Let's follow and do the newly- wed act" Logan whispered, a slight tease to his voice.  
  
Max turned to Logan, a grin on her face. "Alright" she whispered deeply, her breath across Logan's ear causing him to go slightly red. Logan stood up, took Max's hand and led her to the balcony.  
  
The balcony stretched the length of the ballroom, with a number of doors connecting the two areas. However, the balcony looked quite empty as Max and Logan stepped out and they headed towards the edge, which was surrounded by a small, yet wide, concrete wall. Max automatically raised her hands to her arms so as to brace herself against the cold.  
  
Logan looked at her, smiled and pulled Max into his arms. "I thought you could survive this sort of weather pretty well"  
  
Max smiled up at Logan, snuggling into his chest at the same time. "I was in training then. Now I'm too pampered; too used to warm clothing"  
  
Logan smiled and began to remove his tuxedo jacket. "Here, this will keep you warm" he said, as he gently forced Max to put on the jacket.  
  
Max looked at him doubtfully. "You are going to freeze" she said frowning.  
  
Logan smiled. "Nah, I have more on than you do. Besides, now you can keep me warm"  
  
Max wrapped her arms around the bottom of Logan's waist and pulled tight. It was at that moment that a large group of heavy-built men walked onto the balcony from the door near Logan and Max. Logan automatically dipped his head down to kiss Max's neck and her hands automatically unraveled from around Logan's waist and reached for his head and neck pulling him closer to her neck.  
  
Max began to enjoy the feeling of Logan gently kissing her neck when Logan decided to interrupt the moment.  
  
"Can you hear what they are saying" he whispered breathlessly.  
  
Max snapped her attention back to the task at hand. Unfortunately, Max sound it hard to listen to a bunch of boring men speak, while Logan was gently kissing her neck and brushing his lips against her increasingly heating skin. Max licked her lips and attempted to pay attention.  
  
"Where is he?" one man asked the others in a strong American accent.  
  
"I don't know. You can never trust Trimboli - no courtesy. Never tells you if he will be late or of he has just decided not to show up" another replied, also with an American accent.  
  
As the conversation continued, it became apparent to Max that all the men were Americans, who were at this party for no other reason than to make an important business deal with Trimboli. Some looked around nervously and this gave Max an uncomfortable feeling. If only that feeling wasn't so challenged by the feelings Logan was giving her.  
  
While Max tried to concentrate on the conversation, Logan had been unaware of exactly what he was doing. In the beginning, his ministrations were simply to keep up their cover, but as he sensed Max's reaction to his touch, he had progressively forgotten about the objective and concentrated solely on the pleasure his touch was giving Max. Her skin heated below his lips and he slowly began to trail kisses up the side of her neck to her cheek before pulling away to look at Max.  
  
Max felt her face flush as Logan kissed his way to her face and as he pulled away, she felt as if she was glowing like a streetlight. "Trimboli hasn't showed yet" she whispered huskily, her hands still running though the fine hairs at the base of Logan's hairline on his neck, causing his to shiver.  
  
"No?" Logan asked, trying to bring himself back to reality.  
  
"Nope, those guys are Americans, waiting to meet him. I'm not sure if he will even show" Max replied, not removing eye contact with Logan.  
  
Logan became entranced in Max's gaze and he felt his head slowly bending down to hers as a strong hand clapped on his shoulder. Logan turned suddenly to find himself looking Alessandro Trimboli straight in the eye. 


	7. Trimboli

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
7) Trimboli  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked politely in Italian.  
  
"We don't speak much Italian, sorry" Logan replied almost bashfully.  
  
"My apologies" Trimboli replied, his attitude at once changing. "I don't believe we have met. My name is Alessandro Trimboli" he stated warmly, extending a hand to Logan.  
  
"Matthew Gordiani" Logan replied, shaking Trimboli's hand. "I want to thank you for inviting us to your party, Mr Trimboli"  
  
Trimboli waved his hand in the air. "It was no problem. I understand you are here on business, Mr Gordiani. My friend Steven Contelli mentioned you before."  
  
"Yes, I am looking at investors and the possibility of maybe opening a branch of my company here. This is my wife, Emma"  
  
Like the men had done all night, Trimboli reached for Max's hand and kissed it gently. He looked into Max's eyes and Max was almost taken back. Despite his friendly demeanour, his eyes were black and cold, like empty tunnels.  
  
"I am sorry, but I think that maybe your wife is cold, Mr Gordiani. Maybe it would be best if you both returned inside" Trimboli continued, force behind his every word.  
  
" I am a bit cold Matthew" Max said to Logan, trying to communicate with him with a look, which clearly said 'lets get out of here now'.  
  
Logan seemed to catch Max's drift. "Okay then" he said to Max, before turning to talk to Trimboli. "Excuse me, Mr Trimboli. Maybe we will meet again while I am in Italy?"  
  
Trimboli smiled smugly back at Logan. "I hope so, Mr Gordiani. I look forward to hearing more about you business in the future" The two men shook hands and Logan guided Max back inside.  
  
"What was his deal?" Max whispered to Logan as they made their way back to their table.  
  
"I don't know, but I want to find out" Logan replied, just as they arrived back at the table.  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^^****** 


	8. Buonasera

Disclaimer: Don't own Max, Logan or Eyes Only  
  
8) Goodnight  
  
"It truly was lovely to meet you Emma"  
  
"And you Elizabeth"  
  
"You and Matthew must come to our home this weekend - we are having a party and all the guests are invited to stay the weekend"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh yes, it has been so nice speaking to someone my own age for a change" Elizabeth replied, laughing lightly. Max smiled back at her.  
  
All the guests were now standing out the front of the home as cars drove slowly along the driveway to collect passengers. Elizabeth had watched Max and Logan return to their seats from the balcony and Max was surprised to catch a glimpse of envy in Elizabeth's eyes before they changed back to their usual friendly look.  
  
Max felt a hand gently slide around her waist and she turned to face Logan. "Our ride his here, Emma dear" Logan said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Max smiled in response and pulled herself from Logan's embrace to say goodbye to Elizabeth to find she had already left.  
  
Max and Logan waved at many people who called their goodbyes as they climbed into their limo, including Steven Contelli.  
  
"Phew!" Max sighed as she pulled off her shoes.  
  
Logan smiled as Max reached down to rub her aching feet. He was actually wondering how a woman who was so used to wearing sandshoes could have survived a whole night in strappy, high-heeled stiletto shoes. "Here let me" Logan said softly as he reached down and pulled one of Max's feet onto his lip, forcing her to spin her direction so that she was sitting longways along the back seat, directly facing him. Logan began to gently massage her feet and Max sat, quietly, contented. Logan gently rubbed his hand over the tops of her feet, where the straps from her shoes had imprinted into her feet, before rubbing his thumbs into the base of her foot so as to loosen her muscles.  
  
"So did you have a good night?" Logan asked has he reached for Max's other foot, leaving the previous one resting in his lap.  
  
Max happily raised her other foot to his hand. "It wasn't too bad. There were some really nice people there"  
  
"Be careful - some of them may only be nice because they are just being nosy"  
  
"Probably. Elizabeth became a bit weird towards the end of the night"  
  
"She was drinking white wine non-stop all night. I'm not surprised"  
  
"Its not just that. Every time I would talk to you, she would look at me like. I don't know, like she was jealous or something"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. Her husband has two mistresses"  
  
"Excuse me! He told you!"  
  
"Its not as if it is a big secret - everyone knows apparently" Logan replied running his fingers gracefully along the bottom of Max's foot, sending chills up her spine.  
  
"Why doesn't Elizabeth just leave him?" Max asked, trying in vain not to allow Logan's touches to affect her.  
  
"If she leaves him, then she will be shunned by the whole society. Divorce is still a big deal in these groups"  
  
"Then why doesn't he leave her?"  
  
"He married her to get into her father's business. He leaves her, he loses his job"  
  
"So they both stay with the other person for safety?"  
  
"I guess" Logan replied, gently rubbing Max's foot while staring at her face. She was deep in thought and he realised that she had probably never known any couples who were together for convenience. Despite all she had been through in her life, Max still held to the idea of love in marriage. This innocent ideal touched Logan's heart. In all of his years, he had never met someone who had never considered the thought that love was just an ideal and that most of people just settle for the next best thing. Hell, he had once believed it. When he proposed to Val, he knew that he wasn't madly in love with her. But he was comfortable around her and their marriage was socially accepted. If he had carried Max's ideals, he would never have married Val. He continued to stare at Max, as she remained enveloped in her own thoughts. She had really been the most beautiful woman in the room. She breezed about the room, smiling and socialising with the other guests, and Logan was completely enchanted by her. He watched out for her all night, for occasionally he would catch an uncertain glimpse in her eyes. He made sure that he included her in some of his own conversations as he would introduce her to the men in his circle and was amazed as she would captivate all of the other men's attention before breezing off.  
  
They continued their trip in silence. Logan turned slightly in his seat so that he was sitting facing the front of the limo, but he kept Max's feet in his lap, gently stroking them. Max quickly glanced at Logan as he looked out the window at the traffic which went past. No one had ever done what Logan had done all night at the party - no one had ever made Max feel as if there was no one more beautiful or important as she was. All night, he was attentive and caring. She could feel him watch her as she walked around the room with Elizabeth and many of the other women commented on it, jealousy in their voices. He would sneak up behind her just as her glass was emptying, wrap one arm around her and offer her another glass. He didn't shun her, as many of the other men did to their dates. Instead he would include her in conversations and never belittled her when she said something which he may not believe in.  
  
The limo slowed as it approached the hotel and Max swung her legs around to pull on her shoes. The slowly climbed out of the car, accepting Logan's assistance. They quickly made their way towards the elevator and quietly stepped in.  
  
Logan quickly opened the door to the room and Max walked in quietly, heading straight for the bed. Logan smiled at her. "Don't tell me you're tired?" he said teasingly.  
  
Max looked at him and grunted. She had never been so exhausted before in her life. Although she only needed a few hours sleep, she hadn't slept at all on the plane and the tiredness was catching up with her. Max leaned back on the bed before realising something, which caused her to sit up.  
  
"Em Logan. I was just wondering what the sleeping arrangements were," Max asked quietly as Logan walked into the room, a red blush beginning to spread across her cheeks.  
  
Logan smiled back at her. He was wondering when she was going to ask. "I'll take the sofa" he replied.  
  
"No you won't" Max replied, standing up. "You paid for all of this and I only need a couple of hours sleep anyway"  
  
"Max, let me be the gentleman. Please sleep on the bed"  
  
"No, I insist. I'll sleep on the sofa"  
  
"Max, just sleep in the god-damn bed"  
  
"Well we could always compromise" Max said slowly  
  
"What? Max, I don't think there will be enough room on the couch for the both of us" Logan replied, fake innocence on his face, his suppressed smile shinning through his eyes.  
  
Max laughed, causing Logan to drop his act and laugh as well. "Logan, get into bed"  
  
"Are you joining me?"  
  
"Alright then" Max cried exasperated as she walked towards the bathroom, a smile still on her face.  
  
******  
  
Max emerged from the bathroom minutes later in a pair of soft tracksuit pants and a tank top to find Logan had already fallen asleep, fully dressed, on the turned-down bed, obviously too tired to pull the blankets from the bottom of the bed. She smiled at walked over to his sleeping figure. With his eyes closed and his body curled up in a ball, Max thought he had never looked so much like a little boy. He was facing towards the middle of the bed, so Max sat on the edge in the gap his curled up legs left and placed one hand on his thigh. She sat and watched, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Deep within, the feelings she had and hid so well began to surface and she sat in awe of the man who made her feel so wonderful and safe.  
  
Slowly Max leaned up and gently removed Logan's shoes. She then reached for his glasses and took time to look at his face without glasses. He looked so different without the frames and glass casting shadows on his face. He looked younger - like what a man Max's age would look like. She continued to watch his face as she folded the glasses and placed them on the bedside table. She then walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets up around them. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning off the light.  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^****** 


	9. A Day In Rome

9) A day in Rome  
  
Logan stirred early the next morning, just as sunlight began to creep into the room. He tried to move, but then became aware of another body, pressed against his own. He opened his eyes and saw that in the middle of the night, he and Max had curled up together, his arms draped across her waist. They were both facing the window and Logan lay as still as possible so as not to wake Max. He simply enjoyed the moment - the sun was rising and Max was in his arms.  
  
Max squinted her eyes as the sunlight began to creep onto her face. She opened her eyes and watched the room, as it slowly grew brighter. She became aware of another presence against her body and looked down, finding Logan's arm draped across her waist. She stayed still, so as not to wake him and she watched the walls as the sun hit their rings and reflected light around the room. She just lay there and enjoyed the simple pleasure of Logan's warm body, wrapped around her own.  
  
******  
  
Logan woke a few hours later to find the bed empty and the shower running. He reached for his glasses and squinted at the clock, which told him it was just after 10. Logan reached for the phone and dialled room service.  
  
Max emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of grey trousers and a black polo neck to find that Logan, who was sitting at the table to one side of the room, had already started eating the blueberry pancakes he had ordered.  
  
"There better be enough for me," she cried as the walked towards the bed.  
  
Logan grinned at her. "You are just in time - I was just about to start eating your share"  
  
Max raised an eyebrow at Logan as she sat down across from him. "Logan, do you value your life?"  
  
Logan laughed. "I'll keep that threat in mind. Besides, you probably used up all the hot water!"  
  
"You'll manage. What are we doing today?"  
  
"Well I'm in the mood for being a tourist and doing some shopping. You up for it?"  
  
Logan didn't even wait for Max to respond. The excited look on her face was answer enough before he headed to the bathroom to make use of what little hot water was left.  
  
******  
  
The couple spent all day, wandering the streets of Rome. The wind was sharp and cold, but the sun shone like it was the middle of summer. They began with a coffee in the Piazza Venezia, then a snack in the Piazza Barbanna, lunch in the Piazza del Popolo. neither could believe how much they were able to eat. Neither was interested in old ruins, but rather both wanted to simply take in the experience of a Roman holiday. Conversation flowed and they laughed til their sides hurt. Logan had brought a camera, yet Max continued to refuse having her picture taken.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something" Logan announced after another snack stop, reaching down and pulling Max to her feet. He guided her through the streets until they turned a corner and colour caused Max to cover her eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" Max asked, straining to look.  
  
"The Spanish Steps" Logan announced, pulling Max towards the steps. The reds of the flowers were bright in the sunlight and Max ran up the stairs, allowing Logan to follow at a slower pace behind her. Logan smiled and pulled out his camera.  
  
"Max!"  
  
She turned, flashing him a smile of absolute joy, and Logan quickly snapped, capturing the moment. Max's look of horror made Logan laugh.  
  
"Why you." she cried, laughing as she gently attacked him. Logan managed to trap both her arms behind her back, pulling her into him with no way of pulling away. They stood there, smiling at each other, all other thoughts blocked out.  
  
How does he have this effect on me? How is he able to make me feel as if there is no one else in this world except for him and me? There is no Lydecker, no South Africans, no drug lords, nothing. All that matters is his arms around me, pulling me closer and closer.  
  
"Hold that thought" Logan whispered as he reached over and tapped another man on the shoulder.  
  
"You wouldn't mind taking a photo, would you?" Logan asked politely.  
  
The man obviously didn't understand a word Logan said, but glanced at the camera Logan was offering and smiled.  
  
Logan offered a re-assuring arm to Max and wrapped it around her shoulders. They shared a glance, before turning to the man, who took their photo.  
  
"E bellisima, si?" the man quietly said to Logan as he handed back the camera.  
  
"What did he say?" Max asked curiously, tugging Logan around to face her.  
  
Logan smiled. "He said you were very beautiful" Logan replied, staring deep into Max's eyes.  
  
Max blushed. He has done it again, she thought, he has made me feel so special and beautiful with just a glance. Logan, you gotta stop doing this to me.  
  
"Signore and Signora Gordiani, what a pleasure to see you!"  
  
Max and Logan both turned to find Josef making his way up the steps towards them. The two men shook hands and began to discuss the party the previous night.  
  
"So he was there?"  
  
"Yes, we met on the balcony"  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"Well Max and I were outside and he was having a meeting with some men."  
  
"What were you and this beautiful woman doing on the balcony when the party was inside?" Josef teased, bringing a slight blush to both of the couple's cheeks.  
  
"Keeping up appearances" Logan replied, a smile playing at his lips  
  
"Have you been shopping yet?" Josef asked  
  
"I'm exhausted Josef, I was actually hoping to go back to the hotel room"  
  
Catching the hint of disappointment on Max's face, Josef made a suggestion. "Well I was actually hoping to do some shopping. Max, would you like to accompany me?" Josef asked.  
  
Max looked at Logan. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all" Logan reassured Max. "Take my card, you may need it." he began, reaching into his coat for his wallet.  
  
"Logan, I'm not going to spend your money" Max said, trying to force Logan to put his wallet away.  
  
"Max" Logan said gently, causing her to stop her actions and look him in the eye. "I know you don't have the money. You have no idea how expensive clothing is here. Please Max, I asked you to come here, knowing you may not have the right clothes. At least let me do this for you" Logan pleaded. He didn't begin to pull out his wallet again until Max, admitting defeat, removed her hand from his.  
  
He handed her the card and their fingers brushed slightly upon doing so.  
  
"I'll have her home by dinner time" Josef called over his shoulder as he hustled Max down the steps towards the shopping precinct.  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^****** 


	10. Shopping

10) Shopping Max was stunned as she picked up one of the price tags for a shirt in one of the boutiques. It was the equivalent of two weeks of her wages. Max found it hard to believe there were enough people in the world who were willing to spend that amount of money on a shirt. But then again, here she was, looking at these clothes with the intent of buying.  
  
"Now, you will need some day-to-day wear, as well as some evening outfits" Josef said absently to Max as he looked through the racks.  
  
A young shop assistant approached them.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked in Italian.  
  
"Signora Gordiani is here to buy some clothes. She is here from America and her bags were stolen. She will need clothes of every type" Josef replied in his smooth voice  
  
"Of course signore. I will get a change room ready"  
  
Josef simply began to walk around the store, occasionally pausing to remove an article of clothing from the rack, which he would hand to the sales assistant who would whisk it away to a change room. Max wandered around the store, watching Josef as she went. He acted like a man who was used to this sort of lifestyle - he breezed through the store with a bored expression, with an air of impatience which made the sales assistant rush so as not to displease him. Yet Max could see this was all an act. Occasionally he would catch her staring and would give her a broad wink, before returning to his haughty nature as the sales assistant would return.  
  
Max felt an arm interrupt her thoughts, as Josef told her that it was time to try on the clothes.  
  
The easiest part was certainly the day clothes. Shorts, polo necks, skirts, tailored trousers - they all were tried on and then decided upon. Max could have sworn she had bought the same pair of trousers in three different shades of gray. The hard part was the evening dresses.  
  
"You will need four ball gowns and about seven evening dresses" Josef decided. "And you must have one black ball gown and one red one"  
  
"Why a black one and a red one?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Trimboli is holding a Black and White Ball next week and you and you 'husband' will certainly be attending" Josef replied simply.  
  
"And the red one?"  
  
"Oh, I just think you will look stunning in red" Josef replied with a wink, causing Max to laugh.  
  
Max disappeared back into the change room to try on yet another dress, while she listened to Josef's conversation outside.  
  
"Signora Gordiani is a young woman - not a middle aged old bat. Dress her like she is a young woman" Josef cried at the shop assistant, who was busy running about, trying to find suitable dresses.  
  
******  
  
Max yawned as Josef inspected yet another dress. While they had found a dress in every other colour, the dress for the Black and White Ball was still non-existent.  
  
"Hmm. Not quite right" Josef said distantly, rubbing his chin. "How many more do you have to try on?"  
  
"Just the one I picked out" Max replied. It had been a long day and Max never could have imagined it would take so long to buy a couple of outfits.  
  
"Okay, try that one on. Then I am escorting you back to your hotel so I can get ready for a date" Josef replied, sitting back in his chair as Max pulled the curtain behind her  
  
"Is it the same girl as last night?" Max called out as she changed.  
  
"No, this lovely is a business associate. She has just come out of a long term romance and is apparently looking for a get-over-him guy"  
  
"And you are happy to oblige?"  
  
"Of course. Who am I to say no to a beautiful wom." Josef trailed off as Max walked into of the room. "Perfect" he said, a smile spreading across his face  
  
******  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"In here"  
  
"Now isn't this a familiar picture" Max commented as she walked into the living space to find Logan at his laptop.  
  
Logan smiled. "What did you buy?"  
  
"So much I'm not even going to both to show you it all"  
  
"Good, that's what I like to hear. Feel like going out to dinner tonight?" Logan asked, not taking his eyes off the computer screen or his fingers from the keyboard.  
  
"Wow, who would have thought that Logan Cale would forget a mission for a whole day in order to spend the day with a girl?" Max teased.  
  
"Only for you Max" Logan replied, smiling, finally turning from the computer  
  
Max smiled back. "I better go and have a shower then" Max replied softly before heading towards the bathroom.  
  
Logan watched her back as she walked away. Her hips swayed slightly and Logan became entranced by them. Logan knew Max was right - he usually would never dismiss a mission in order to have dinner with a girl. But this wasn't just any girl, this was Max Guevera and he wanted nothing more than to spend an evening with her. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, for the both of them, tonight.  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^****** 


	11. Dinner

Hey! Thanks heaps for all of the great reviews!!! By apologies to all of the ANONOMOUS REVIEWERS! I am so sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't receiving anonymous reviews but that has all be rectified! Thanks heaps to AERIE who took the time to email me and tell me!!  
  
And back to the story.  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
11) Dinner  
  
Logan waited impatiently as Max continued to dress in the bathroom.  
  
"Quit being such a girl Max. Hurry up!"  
  
"My deepest apologies, Matthew dearest!" Max's sarcastic voice drifted from the bathroom.  
  
Logan sighed and sat back in his seat. He never thought that Max would take so long getting ready. Every time she had showered at his place before, she had only taken minutes to get ready. It must be jet lag or something Logan thought with a smile.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Max strode out. She was wearing a soft white shirt, which was fitted, but hung about her shoulders in an elegant manner. She was also wearing a pair of grey trouser and what looked like her favourite boots.  
  
"Ready to go?" Max asked, annoyance obvious in her words.  
  
Logan gave Max an ashamed look, making her heart miss a beat. "Yeah, lets go"  
  
They both collected their coats and scarves before heading to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, they began to rug up.  
  
"Nice clothes" Logan commented. "Is the scarf new too?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a gift from Josef. He said he saw it earlier in the day and thought of me" Max said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Logan chuckled. "That sounds exactly like something Josef would do. I think he is a bit eccentric, but, in his own words, that is one of his many charms"  
  
They made their way through the hotel lobby, nodding in recognition of Marco, who was seated behind the desk. Max headed for the taxis, which were parked out the front; however, Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her down the sidewalk.  
  
"Where are we going?" Max asked, her curiosity building.  
  
"Just this little place I saw on my way back to the hotel this afternoon. Trust me, you will love it" Logan reassured her.  
  
Both continued walking in silence, both equally aware of the presence of the other person's hand intertwined with their own.  
  
"This is it" Logan finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
Max looked in through the window of a small restaurant, which was just down an alleyway off the main road. However, this alleyway was not like the alleys in Seattle. These were brightly lit and filled with people. There were a number of restaurants, along with stalls selling everything from pizza slices and soft drinks to jewellery and tourist trinkets. The restaurant Logan was pointing to seemed small in comparison to the others, yet had a more homely feeling to it that the others, which seemed to be more modern.  
  
Logan opened the door for Max and she walked through into the warm restaurant. Traditional music was softly playing and there were a number of tables occupied, mainly by couples, who were all talking in soft voices. Only candles lighted the room and the atmosphere was comfortable and private.  
  
An elderly man dressed in black trousers and an open white shirt, which revealed gold chains and a large amount of chest hair, briskly made his was across the room to great the couple.  
  
"Ah, Mr Gordiani! It is so good to see you! And this must be your beautiful wife you told me so much about" the man cried. Max blushed deeply as the man grabbed her by the shoulders and placed a kiss on both of her cheeks. "Bellisima! My name is Francesco and I will be your waiter tonight. Here, let me show you to your table" Max shot Logan a look of bemusement and both followed Francesco to a table by the window, in a corner almost segregated from the rest of the room.  
  
Francesco left them with a menu and upon taking their drink orders, breezed away as quickly as he had arrived.  
  
Max and Logan looked at each other, before laughing.  
  
"Well, he is certainly one of a kind" Max commented  
  
"He was definitely the reason I chose this place. The others were too. I don't know, cold or something. This place is very charming" Logan commented, looking up from his menu at the restaurant.  
  
Francesco came back to take their orders. "Why, Bellisima! That is a very beautiful ring!" Francesco cried, lifting her hand to get a better inspection of Logan's mother's wedding rings. "White gold, yes? Beautiful jewellery for a beautiful woman, Mr Gordiani?" Francesco asked with a wink at Logan.  
  
"Of course, as if I could give this woman anything less that the best" he replied, maintaining eye contact with Max with every word.  
  
Francesco watched the exchange between the two and silently slipped away so as to leave them in private.  
  
*******  
  
The couple chatted through out the evening, watching the streets outside became busier as more people decided to head out. The small restaurant was soon buzzing and Max and Logan joined in as everyone sang Happy Birthday to an old woman, who held her husband's hand on the table the whole night.  
  
"I want that some day" Logan commented as they watched the old couple  
  
"What?"  
  
"That sort of love. I mean, look at them. They have probably been together for almost 50 years, judging by the age of their children and grandchildren. They know everything about the other person and their probably aren't as attractive as the day they fell in love. But they are still in love and still need each other" Logan commented. As if to prove his point, the old woman turned to the man and they shared a loving gaze as he squeezed her hand tighter.  
  
Max placed her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. "It does seem perfect" she replied, gazing at the couple.  
  
Logan looked over at Max. The candlelight made her skin and hair glow with a gold sheen. Her eyes shone in the dark lighting and her shirt, in the position she was sitting in, showed the hint of a full cleavage. He continued to stare, until Max interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Do I have something in between my teeth or something?" Max asked, her brow furrowed.  
  
Logan shook his head to wake himself up. "No, I was just think about how beautiful you look tonight"  
  
Max smiled. "Expensive gifts, over the top flattery. do you always come on this strong?" she teased.  
  
Logan leaned in over the table so his face was closer to Max's. "Only when there is someone who I need to know everything about" he replied in a husky voice.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Francesco clearing his voice. "Would you like coffee now, Mr Gordiani?" Francesco asked, a smile suppressed.  
  
Logan looked at Max, who shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, we might just get the bill thankyou" Logan replied.  
  
******  
  
After paying for their meal and wishing Francesco goodnight, the couple ventured into the cold again. Max shivered involuntarily and Logan wrapped his arm around her as they made their way down the street towards the hotel.  
  
"Mr Gordiani!" Marco called out as the couple made their way into the lobby  
  
"Yes Marco?"  
  
"Mr Josef has been trying to contact you all night, sir" Marco replied  
  
"Thankyou. May I use your phone?"  
  
"Why of course sir"  
  
Logan quickly picked up the phone and dialled a number. Max wandered over to a table and picked up a magazine, which she flicked through until Logan finished his conversation on the phone. As soon as he hung up, Max walked back over and accompanied him to the elevator.  
  
"Did you bring your cat-suit?" Logan asked as the elevator door shut.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Max asked  
  
"I need a favour."  
  
****** 


	12. Back to Business

12) Back to business  
  
"What sort of favour?" Max asked, as the doors opened to their floor.  
  
Logan walked straight along their corridor to their room, not wishing to discuss his plans out in the open. Logan quickly opened the door and ushered Max inside.  
  
"Josef has found the address of Trimboli's head office. He is at home at the moment and this is a perfect opportunity to get into his office and figure out exactly what he is up to" Logan said, placing the key to their room on a small table beside the door.  
  
"In other words, I need to get in and have a poke around?"  
  
"Actually, that sums it up pretty well. Please Max?"  
  
"Hey, why else am I here? Just let me change" Max replied as she headed towards the bedroom. Ideas of Max undressing flicked through Logan's head. Wise up Cale, he told himself.  
  
******  
  
Twenty minutes later Max and Logan were walking through the lobby again. Max had her coat and scarf on over her cat suit so as to cover it up; Logan was carrying a bag which contained, amongst other things, his laptop.  
  
As they stepped out onto the street, Logan began to explain the plan. "The office is a twenty minute walk from here. I don't want to use a cab and risk exposure for a few early minutes. His office takes up the whole top floor. Security is minimal - Trimboli depends on his reputation to keep people away. But the guys he does have are apparently ruthless, so watchout. You need to get onto his computer and down load some of his files. Here" he said, handing her a set of coms, which she quickly put in place. Logan did the same thing with his own set. "We can stay in touch this way. You need to get in and get out as quickly as possible before anyone even realises someone has entered the building. If Trimboli is unaware that someone is looking into his business, he more likely he is to screw up in the future. Are you okay?" Logan finally asked, looking at Max's face.  
  
She gave him a weak smile in return. "I'm cool. It's just another job, right?"  
  
******  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear Logan"  
  
"Good. From the look of these plans I managed to get hold of, there are two skylights"  
  
"Kay, I'll check them out"  
  
Max crept quietly across the roof of the building. Her cat-like footsteps made little noise against the coarse surface and she clung to the shadows, so as to avoid being seen by any hidden cameras. She quickly scanned the roof space and quickly spotted the two skylights - one was in the northeast corner, the other directly in the middle of the north facing side.  
  
"Right, I've spotted them"  
  
"Max, be careful"  
  
"Who are you? My mother?"  
  
"No, but who else is going to tell you if I don't?"  
  
"You know what? I'm a big girl and I've done plenty of jobs like this without you yapping in my ear about safety, alright?"  
  
Max listened, waiting for Logan's response.  
  
"So what, you're not talking to me now? Fine then" Max replied, her frustration evident in her voice.  
  
Suddenly, Logan let out a suppressed laugh.  
  
"Logan Cale! You are laughing at me? Do you want me to do this for you or what?"  
  
"Sorry Max, but it is so easy to get you riled up about your whole 'Independent Woman' thing" Logan replied, trying to compose himself.  
  
"Shut up Rolla Boy" Max replied under her breath as she approached the first skylight. A frown crossed Max's face as she peered in through the first skylight. She began to creep towards the other one.  
  
"News flash - I'm not Rolla Boy any more Max"  
  
"You will be again soon if you don't keep quiet" Max replied, her frustration creeping into her voice as she peered in through the second skylight. "Ugh, Logan. There is a small problem"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are sensor beams across both of the skylights. I can pick them up slightly. There isn't enough room for me to squeeze through"  
  
"Shit. Can you see any other way of getting in?"  
  
"Hold on" Max quickly scanned the roof space. Not finding anything promising, she crept over towards the edge. She looked over and smiled. "Oh Logan."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"Max, stop playing games"  
  
"Just guess"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"The guy doesn't lock his windows"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He must think because his office is on the top floor he doesn't need window locks" Max shook her head. "So naïve!" Max reached into her bag and pulled out a rope a clamp. She attached the clamp to an exhaust outlet on the room, threw the rope over the side and began to slowly lower herself down. She quickly slid the window open and swung inside.  
  
"Okay I'm in" she whispered.  
  
"Right. What room are you in?"  
  
Max looked around. "Looks like a boardroom"  
  
"Damn! You're on the wrong side of the building Max. You are going to have to get over to the other side without being spotted"  
  
"Not a problem. In that case, we better stop chatting unless we need to. The last thing I need is you talking in my ear while I'm trying to be invisible"  
  
"Okay, I can take a hint. Oh, and Max?"  
  
"You say it you're so dead" Max replied with a smile as she slowly turned the handle and snuck out into the hallway.  
  
Logan had said that Max should expect the office to be rather like his apartment. But Logan didn't realise exactly how accurate he was. There were no permanent walls. Rather, screens blocked in rooms. The deep red floorboards were tightly bound, allowing no creaks to give away Max's position. She crept through the office slowly, looking through not-quite- closed doors to find rooms of all uses. Some were just used to storage, some for computer equipment and others even appeared to be guest bedrooms. But it wasn't the amount of rooms that amazed Max - it was the neatness. There was nothing out of place in any of the rooms. Yet everything had an air about it as if it had been used within the past 24 hours. The office, with its warm floor boards, expensive furniture and screens, made the office seem open and welcoming; similar to the homely yet stylish air Logan's apartment had.  
  
Max slowly worked her way through the corridors. She encountered no one and this unnerved Max slightly - she was looking forward to taking out the guards first thing, but the thought of someone sneaking up on her made Max feel uncomfortable and she hated feeling that way.  
  
"Logan, I'm in the far corridor. Which one is his office?" Max whispered  
  
"Actually, all the doors lead into one big room, according to the plans" Logan replied and Max could hear the soft clicking of Logan's laptop in the background.  
  
Max slipped into the office and quickly scanned the room. She couldn't spot any cameras, nor could her heightened hearing pick up the buzzing which all listening bugs gave off. She spotted Trimboli's large desk at the far end and made her way towards it. The wooden table was heavy and large, with a similar dark colour to the floorboards. To the left-hand side, a large plasma computer monitor sat, with a small rectangular hard drive. The rest of the table was bare and Max wondered why Trimboli's office was so empty of personal items. She switched on the computer and waited for the computer to load.  
  
"Right, the computer is up and running. What now?"  
  
"Are there any files on the desktop?"  
  
"Nope, there is only some word processing programs. oh Logan! Trimboli likes to play Minesweeper" Max quickly opened the program with a couple of clicks of the mouse. "Wow, he cleared expert level in under two minutes" Max exclaimed.  
  
"I don't need to check you are wearing your gloves, do I Max?"  
  
"No Mom"  
  
"Can you please just check what his recent documents were?"  
  
Max clicked around again. "Em. party invites.an environmental impact report for Sicily Villas. I don't know about this one thought, I can't translate it"  
  
"Don't open it, just save it to the disk I gave you"  
  
Max quickly pulled out the disk and began to copy the file.  
  
"Hey, there is one here labelled 'Contelli'. That's Elizabeth and Steven!" Max whispered as she clicked to copy that one as well. She saved a couple of other files before shutting the computer down.  
  
"Right, I'm on my way Logan"  
  
Max began to sneak through the office once again as she heard voices coming from one of the rooms. Max was about to turn back and find another way before she picked up a distinguishable South African accent.  
  
"Boss, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Positive, I've had similar processes before. This will be the icing on the cake" Max heard Trimboli reply. Trimboli? You are supposed to have gone home!  
  
"We don't know how your body will react with this treatment. Our electro- implant technology has shorted out before"  
  
"Just shut up and do it"  
  
Max froze as she heard Trimboli groan and, quickly shaking her head, she quickly breezed down the corridor as quickly as she could. She made it to the conference room and made her way onto the roof.  
  
"Max are you there?"  
  
"Reds, Logan. The Reds are here!"  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^****** 


	13. On The Run

I'd just like to explain this chapter. As my dear friend Emma pointed out, I needed to find a way of combining both the action/adventure side of things with the little romance which is bubbling away! This is my way of doing it and if I can please Emma with this chapter, I'm hoping the rest of you will like it too! Don't forget to review!  
  
FC  
  
13) On the run  
  
Max met Logan at the bottom of the building and they quickly began to walk down the street, Max struggling into her coat.  
  
"How do you know it was them?" Logan asked  
  
"I heard a voice." Max began before she was interrupted.  
  
"That's her!"  
  
Max and Logan both turned to find two large men pointed straight at them. Logan grabbed Max's hand and they sped through the street. Max guided and they ran down a well-lit and busy street. They slipped through the crowds of people who were heading home, increasingly aware of the two men gaining on them.  
  
Max had an idea. They reached a piazza, where steps surrounded a large fountain. She pulled Logan into a corner of a building, her back against the wall.  
  
"Logan, you are going to have to. they are going to catch up." Max began rushing.  
  
To her surprise, Logan smiled slightly and raised a hand, which he stroked her face with. Max stood spellbound. She forgot they were being chased; she forgot everything. As always Logan blocked out all other senses and as he guided her face to his, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to give into the moment.  
  
Their lips touched gently at first, almost scared of the other person and their reaction. But soon, they began to relax and their kiss deepened. Neither heard nor saw the two guards who were walking about the piazza, still looking for them. None of this mattered. Max ran her hands up into Logan's hair and Logan arms were around her waist under her open coat, pulling her closer towards him.  
  
Logan's fingers slowly brushed against the skin which Max's top revealed as she reached up for him. He felt her shiver slightly at his touch and it scared him that her could do that to her. Hell, it scared him that he was here, kissing Max. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because that definitely wasn't it. He had wanted to kiss her from the first time he had met her. What scared him was that he knew Max and he feared that when these simple moments together were over, she would pull away. As always.  
  
As they continued to kiss, a voice in the back of Max's head began to get louder and louder and she began to argue with it.  
  
What do you think you are doing? You are ruining your friendship and you will probably end up destroying him as well. You are poison, Max. You weren't built to love - you were built to kill the voice cried in her head  
  
No I'm not. I saw his eyes. He didn't look at my as if I was just a piece of meat, as if I was a prize. He looked at me like I was special and important to him! Max tried desperately to argue  
  
Yeah, you are special and important. Who else would do the break ins and re- con if you weren't around? He is just using you for what you are! The voice continued, yet it seemed to grow smaller  
  
No he isn't, Max screamed back silently. He has never treated me as any less than him. Hell, he has gone out of his way to make me feel beautiful on more than one occasion. He doesn't have to say it; I can see it in his eyes. And it isn't the "oh baby I want you so bad" look either. It was gentle and simple, yet conveyed more emotion than words ever could. I want this man to kiss me more than I could possibly believe and no inner-voice is going to control my life!  
  
Logan felt his heart skip a beat as Max began to kiss him more fiercely than ever and he responded to her kiss by following her lead. Her back was against the wall now and both Logan and Max had their hand within the other person's coat, playing gently with the delicate skin they could feel. Their heads were spinning through the overload of senses and finally Logan slowly pulled away with a gentle kiss.  
  
"Em, I think they are gone" he said quietly, a slight uncomfortable tone in his breathless voice.  
  
"I think so," Max replied, trying to take deep breaths.  
  
Their faces were only inches apart, however neither could bring themselves to look the other person in the eye.  
  
"We better go" Logan said, finding the courage to finally look at Max.  
  
Max looked up at Logan and bit her lip. She could see confusion in his eyes and she was sure hers reflected the same feeling. So where do we go from here Logan? We can't go back, but do you really want to go forward? Do I really want to go forward? Do I want me and you to become us and for me to sit back and loose control? Because that was what happened tonight. Everything I knew was right just flew out of my head and I hate feeling as if I have lost control.  
  
Logan stepped back slowly and picked up his abandoned briefcase, almost not wishing to let go of Max, yet knowing that he must at the same time. Max followed and Logan caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. Her head hung down slightly and she remained deep in thought as they began to head back to the hotel. Logan couldn't believe what had just happened and tried to ignore the feeling of his slightly swollen lips as they made their way back to the hotel.  
  
******  
  
They walked through the lobby slowly, Max a few paces ahead of Logan. They nodded at Marco who raised his head and smiled in recognition of the couple. They waited for the elevator to arrive before stepping inside and stood perfectly still as the elevator took them up.  
  
The journey back to the hotel had been a quiet one. Max had walked ahead of Logan the whole time and kept herself distracted by watching closely for the guards to re-appear. Logan, however, watch Max the whole time. Her coat was still open at the front, allowing the wind to catch the back of the coat and causing it to billow out slightly. Her head was held high and her curls bounced with every step Max took. Why am I so scared of being with her? Logan thought to himself. I can't use the Eyes-Only excuse any more - she knows exactly what she is getting into. But if we were to progress beyond friendship, someone may use her against me and I don't think I could stand seeing anyone harm her. But I will still feel this way about her and I don't know if I want the feeling to stop.  
  
Max waited at the apartment door for Logan to open it. He fumbled with the keys, before finally unlocking the door. They entered silently, both standing in the living area, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Em. I'm going to have a shower" Logan mumbled before heading towards the bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
Max groaned as Logan closed the door. Great one Max! Will you make up your mind? Do you want the guy or not? Everyone else says that you do, so what the dealio? Too tired to question herself any more, Max walked into the bedroom, changed and climbed into bed, waiting for the numbness of sleep to overcome her tired body.  
  
******  
  
Logan emerged from the shower 30 minutes later to find the apartment silent. He peaked into the bedroom and found Max asleep, her mouth slightly open and her hair ruffled. Logan sighed. Questions were for the morning. Logan pulled out his laptop and began to look through the files Max had stolen just over an hour ago.  
  
******^^^^^^******^^^^^^****** 


End file.
